In Pursuit of a Memory
by TaNsHi
Summary: It's been 10 years since Violet and Duncan made a promise to each other at V.F.D.... and now at New York City, the two has a chance to meet again... will love bloom once more? complete summary inside! CHAPTER 2 IS UP! FINALLY!
1. Where It All Began… And Ended…

**A/N:** hey… well… hello then… haha I'm back!!! Here I am again trying a shot in writing another fic on ASUE…. Okay I think that came out a bit wrong… anyway, I hope this one gets as successful as my other one… As usual it's a Violet/Duncan fic… I'm sorry if it's not a Klaus/Isadora one coz I can't think of a good plot… but soon… I promise soon… And it sort of starts at the end of book 7… the italic part is kinda copied but edited at the same time… and it's in Violet's perspective so… you get me… 

And you know, I actually got the idea of this fic from a commercial here in our country… hahaha… but the only difference was the guy was an actor and the girl was not an inventor and they were childhood sweethearts so… *gasp*… it was hard… *sigh*… hard… :D

**Summary:** After separating at the Village of Fowl Devotees and having made a promise with each other, Violet and Duncan never got the chance to see each other again… That was ten years ago… Now that the Baudelaire siblings have finally escaped from the clutches of Olaf, they live a normal, peaceful life in the suburban of New York City … Violet, now a part-time waitress in a fancy restaurant, still pursues her dream to become an inventor… But what she doesn't know, a certain famous writer is out there… still looking for her…

Okay so the summary was kinda cheesy but can you blame me?! but you do understand it though??? (^_^)      

**Disclaimer: **A Series of Unfortunate Events is not mine. Ever. And the idea does not belong to me. Well not entirely that is but partly. Hehhe. *smiles!* And sorry if I suddenly used New York City as a setting… hey can you blame me??? I don't even know the real place where the Baudelaires actually lived… so… let's just leave it there… and it makes it more exciting… :D 

***************************************************

**In Pursuit of a Memory**

**Chapter 1: Where It All Began… And Ended…**

_Violet smiled back at her siblings. She then clutched the scratchy rope that dangled down from the balloon and started to climb. Klaus and Sunny quickly took their position and followed their sister. The balloon rose higher, just in time as the crowd reached the end of the ladder. _

_"There getting away!!!" an Elder shouted, jumping up and down trying to reach the rope. "Officer Luciana, do something!!!"_

_Violet struggled to climb faster. The sudden jerk of the balloon caused the rope ladder to swing back and forth, making the siblings ascend harder._

_"Hurry up!!!" __Duncan__ shouted from the top._

_"I'll do something all right!!!" Officer Luciana cried from down below. A sudden gasp followed and the police revealed, in her hands, a harpoon gun._

_"Oh no!!!"__ Hector cried._

_"Raise the self-sustaining hot air mobile home, Hector!!!" Violet shouted. "We'll keep climbing!!!"_

_As Violet reached up, she heard a distant click and a swooshing sound past her. An arrow shot upward and struck a metal tank at the side of the basket._

_"Drat!! That was my supply of cranberry juice!!! Baudelaires hurry up!!! If she causes anymore trouble, we'll be doomed!!!" Hector shouted._

_"We're climbing as fast as we can!!!" Klaus cried back. _

_But as they climbed more and as the balloon rose faster, the rope ladder kept on shaking. Another click was heard and another arrow flew towards the basket, sending a cloud of brown dust and some thin metal tubes down._

_"She hit our supply of whole wheat flour," Hector cried, "and our box of extra batteries!!!"   _

_Violet pulled herself up. That was enough. She wouldn't let a stupid arrow just ruin all that they've done. She saw from a distance __Duncan__ leaning over the basket, his arms outstretched. _

_"Take my hand Violet!!!" he shouted. _

_At the sound of his voice, Violet suddenly remembered something. Earlier that day, she wrote a short letter to __Duncan__, in case something bad happens. She wanted him to promise to never forget her and everything they've been through whatever happened. Violet was supposed to give it to him minutes ago, but the rushing crowd after them made her forget. But now she remembered…_

_Violet tuck her other hand inside her pocket, careful not to lose her balance and took out a small, folded paper. __Duncan__ was a little distance away and she decided to scramble up as fast as she can. When he was only an arm away, she stopped._

_"__Duncan__!!! Reach for this!!!" Violet cried, stretching her arm up. __Duncan__ pushed himself forward and tried to reach that small piece of paper resting between Violet's two fingers. Just in time as their fingers met, loud screeching came from the distance and soon, the usual flock of black crows started to arrive. A crow zoomed towards Violet direction and she was forced to go down quickly. _

_"Baudelaires!" Hector called down. "Hang on for dear life! I'm going to fly even higher, over the crows!"_

_"No!" Sunny cried from down below. But no one was able to hear her from above over the sound of another click and the swooshing of an arrow. The ladder then suddenly jerked and started to twist dizzily in the crow-filled sky._

_It had happened… That was what Violet feared…_

_"The harpoon hit the ladder!!!" Isadora cried from above. "The rope is getting unraveled!!!"_

_That was it… it was over… They had nothing else to do… It was either climb and make it worse or just wait… Violet closed her eyes…_

_"VIOLET!!!"__Duncan__ shouted from above._

_Violet could feel tears welling up in her eyes…She then smiled and tightened her grip around the rope…_

_She looked up…_

_'Goodbye __Duncan__…'                          _

Violet woke up with a start. 

She looked around and wiped her eyes. 

It was a cold night in New York City and Violet found herself sitting behind one of the grand tables in the fancy restaurant she worked in. Papers were scattered around in front of her and a pen laid carelessly between her fingers.

_I must have fallen asleep… _Violet thought stretching her arms up. She looked over at the wall clock across her.

_11:30__?! Is that how long I've been here?!_

She quickly stood up and gathered all the papers in a pile and started shoving them inside a folder. She then picked up the other folders and walked back to office grounds.

10 years had already passed ever since Olaf got captured by accident in the terrains of Mount Everest (**A/N: **okay so that was a bit absurd… forgive me…) and held behind bars, sentenced to forever live inside the walls of which was now called 'Alcatraz 2'. This started a new life for the Baudelaires. 

Soon, Violet and her siblings finally found themselves out of Mr. Poe's care and finally inheriting the fortune that were once tried to be taken away from them. 

And soon as Violet graduated from college, the three then moved on to live in New York, leaving everything behind that made their lives ever miserable from the past. The Baudelaires now live on a newly acquired house in the city known for its beauty and fame.

Violet picked up her coat, reached for her bag and switched off the lights. It was another busy day ending for her, which usually has her doing paper works until midnight as a form of a rest. She took out the keys from her bag and locked the back door behind her. She then gave a deep sigh and started walking through the well-lighted streets. 

Even at near midnight, the streets of New York were still filled with people walking around. Cars and taxis zoomed past Violet, which made papers around her fly towards her. She quickly dodged to avoid getting hit by one in the face. 

Though this wasn't the way she imagined herself after having to inherit their fortune finally, Violet was nevertheless happy. She didn't want to be stuck having to root for money all the time from their bank account. That's why she decided to apply for a job, a decent one at least that can have her starting in her pursuit to continue her inventing days. Since their fortune was focused on getting Sunny through school and improving their book collection at home for the sake of her two younger siblings, spending on unnecessary wants was the least Violet could do. So she was stuck having to depend on herself. 

But that was okay… 

At least she wasn't working for someone like…

Violet stopped.

A huge sign greeted her…

Violet dropped her keys…

_Oh my…_

***************************************************

Duncan Quagmire looked up from his book and smiled. 

His sister, Isadora, was standing in front of him, her arms crossed against her chest.

"So?! Are you going to answer me or what?!" she asked, an impatient tone in her voice. 

"Excuse me?" Duncan asked straightening up.

Isadora scoffed.

"I said, will you be coming with me and Hector to New York City??!" she cried, kicking Duncan's legs. 

"Ow!!!" he cried.

"What???"

 "Yeah, yeah!!"

"Okay then!" Isadora smiled and turned around, walking away. 

"Poets…" Duncan muttered, picking his book up again.

It's been a few years since Duncan, Isadora and Hector came down from the self-sustaining hot air mobile home they had rode to get out of the Village of Fowl Devotees. The one thing they forgot to pack up with them was a supply of helium gas, which led on to the descend of the balloon. The three then decided to settle down in London. 

Soon, the time came and the Quagmires finally inherited the sapphires their family was famous for. Hector stayed with the two and was now the guardian of the Quagmires. The two then decided to continue their writing days and soon became famous for it. Isadora was able to publish a set of couplet books while Duncan became a well-known writer after having to recall their adventures when they were kids, with Olaf and of course with the Baudelaire siblings. 

The two were then asked to fly over to New York to promote their books.

Duncan finally closed his book and yawned. He looked at his watch, and seeing it was 11:30 already, decided to go to sleep since they still had a huge trip ahead of them the next day. 

At exactly 12:00 midnight, he settled himself to bed and as he felt his eyes closing, he had one thought in mind…  

To finally find her…       

***************************************************

**A/N:** and yes!!!!!!!!!!! Finally I finished it!!! gaad that was enjoyable…. Hehehehe… well hope you guys liked that… and sorry if it was a bit, you know, corny… but I promise you… you will like this one… :D hehehehe…. Just don't forget to review okay??? And if you guys have any suggestions fell free to suggest them!! Hehehehe… okay then… ciao and toodles!!!


	2. That Sudden Pang of Recognition

**A/N:** hahaha well… I'm back again as usual… sorry it took (another) long time to update this… busy and stuff… oh whatever… anyway… I just read chapter 1 and really, I found it a bit cheesy since as we all know chapter number 1s are the ones that is usually hard to write coz you have to explain everything in it… sigh… oh well… onwards then… don't wanna waste precious writing time… my sis will be wanting the computer any soon… :D

Thanks by the way to **Hermione Baudelaire**, **smilies** (hehehhehe… thanks… blushes... high five!! Flip in da hauz!!!), **angelcrystalgrl1**, **S-O-U-E FAN**, **SugarBowlsAreBad.com**, **Gerlox**, **Violet/Cho/Eilonwy** (I will finish it don't worry!!!!!!!!) and **psycoticXander** (aaww…. blushes again… tnx… I'll be reading your fics!!! Hahahah… :D) for reviewing chapter 1… tnx guys… you're my inspiration…. Hihihi….

**Disclaimer:** A Series of Unfortunate Events not mine. Nope. Uh-uh. shakes head vigorously

****

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter 2: That Sudden Pang of Recognition**

Violet blinked.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't hallucinating or something. She looked up. The sign was still there. She placed her hand on top of the glass window and stared at the huge board standing on top of the display table inside the book store.

Written boldly across it were the words…

**THE QUAGMIRES ARE COMING**

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Duncan!!!! Would you please hurry up!!!!"

"I'll be right down!!!"

Duncan bent down and reached inside the bottom drawer of his closet. The three, Duncan, Isadora and Hector, were getting ready for their trip to New York City that afternoon. Isadora and Hector were already downstairs loading the baggage inside the taxi. Duncan, on the other hand, was still in his room, turning it upside down for the last time that month.

_Where is it????? _Duncan thought tossing over an old Christmas ornament he found inside the drawer. _I know I placed it in here!!!_

He threw open and small box.

_There it is!!!_

Duncan picked up the fragile, yellow piece of paper tucked under some small blue pebbles. He gently opened it, careful not to tear it apart.

It's been 10 years ever since he kept that same piece of paper. 10 years ever since he last saw its writer.

Duncan and his sister had spent at least 4 years inside the self-sustaining hot air balloon Hector had built years ago. Mainly, it was suppose to be for 3 other persons and Hector. But because of unexpected events, it ended up with him and Isadora riding it with its builder. And ever since that day he had regretted leaving her behind. He should have stayed with her and didn't climb up immediately.

Duncan ran his fingers through the letter. He then straightened it up and read it.

**_Duncan_****_,_**

****

**_Well, here I am. I decided to write to you if ever something bad happens again, so here I go. _**

****

**_Ever since the first time we met, I already felt that, well, you guys would be a part of our lives. Not only by the fact that you guys helped us out with Olaf and everything but also by the fact that you guys were always there for us. And now that there is a possibility that we get separated again, I just want you to know how happy I am you guys came into our life. We've got nothing else to ask for. Just one thing though _****_Duncan_****_. I have a wish._**

****

**_When you do get away safe from Olaf, would you kindly promise…_**

****

****

****

****

**__**

**_…never to forget me?_**

****

****

**_Well, that's all I need to say. _**

****

**_Take care then…_**

****

****

**_Violet _**

**__**

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was true.

They were coming.

Violet pressed her face against the glass. The room was dark, making it hard for her to read the words written below the bold letters. She squinted and carefully read the lines below it.

**The famous Quagmire triplets (they want to be called like that) are finally coming here in ****New York City****! After having to finish their promotion in ****London****, the duo finally decided to take time off their busy schedule and visit us here! Catch them as they arrive on Sunday on this very bookstore, ****4:00 pm****. **

Violet stepped backwards.

****

Today was Saturday.

They were coming tomorrow.

Violet suddenly found herself smiling. Her eyes started welling up with tears and soon she was crying. She quickly glanced at her watch, and seeing it was almost midnight, immediately continued walking.

She had to tell this to Klaus and Sunny.

------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan looked up and blinked. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. Ever since he had first read the letter in the hot-air balloon, his first thought was to look for Violet. Whatever happened he was going to find her. And when unexpectedly the hot-air balloon suddenly settled down, he was delighted he'd have an even bigger chance of finding Violet. The only thing that bothered him the most was that there could be a possibility that Count Olaf found the Baudelaires first. But good thing that just a few days after settling down on London with his sister and Hector, Olaf was finally caught.

Duncan cleared his throat and tucked the letter back inside the box. He closed its lid and placed the small box inside his backpack. He quickly fixed his room one last time, took his suitcase and stepped out of his room. Isadora was climbing up the stairs when the two met.

"Oh finally you arrive!!" she exclaimed pausing where she was standing. "What took you soooo long?!"

"I was looking for something. Sorry about that." Duncan replied. "Can you help me with this?"

Isadora rolled her eyes and picked up Duncan's suitcase.

"Ha! Men _are_ definitely the weaker sex…" she muttered laughing.

"Whatever!" Duncan cried back. "I heard that…"

Duncan rushed down as Isadora heaved ahead with the suitcase.

"Open the rear compartment please…" Isadora cried. The Stephen, their driver, stepped out of the car and took the suitcase from her.

"I'll take that m'am…" he said.

"Thank you Stephen…" Isadora replied straightening her skirt and blouse. Duncan appeared from the doorway and opened the passenger seat door and threw his bag inside.

"Where's Hector?" Duncan asked as he stepped up beside his sister, who was fiddling with the house keys.

"He's inside checking everything." Isadora replied. "Hey hold this would you?" She tossed the keys over at Duncan and he quickly took it, tucking it inside his pocket.

"Have you got the passports and tickets?" Duncan asked fixing his jacket.

"It's in my purse…" Isadora replied.

After a few minutes Hector finally emerged from the house and closed the door behind him.

"Are we all ready then?" he asked.

Duncan nodded his head.

"All right, let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Violet woke up the next morning, she quickly rushed downstairs, never minding to change out of her pajamas. As she entered the dining room, Klaus was already by the dinner table setting up. Sunny, on the other hand, was by the refrigerator, ready to go to school.

"Good morning Klaus, Sunny!" Violet exclaimed taking the newspaper by the counter and scanning through it vigorously. "You will never believe what I found out last night!!!"

"Good morning sis…" Sunny said smiling over at her. "Different from your usual responses in the morning I see. This must be good."

Klaus laughed.

"Yeah… You didn't even bother to change…" he said sipping his juice.

"I won't be able to catch you two if I change first…" Violet said still scanning through the morning papers.

"What is it about?" Sunny asked taking a seat beside Klaus. Violet threw aside the newspaper with an annoyed expression.

"Well," Violet started as she sat down. "Last night as usual I was working late. When I passed a bookstore…" she paused.

"Stop pausing and get to it!" Sunny laughed. "You're killing me…"

"You will not believe this but…"

Violet smiled.

"They're coming…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god… I absolutely hate plane rides…"

Duncan looked up from his magazine and faced his sister. Isadora was looking outside, obviously sick after the 8 hour trip to New York City.

"And it's not even night time! I need to sleep…" she added rubbing her face with hand.

Duncan laughed and looked over at Hector.

"When are we going to go down?" he asked. Hector was on the other side of the aisle, reading a magazine as well.

"Until everyone gets off…" Hector replied smiling at Duncan, who nodded in response.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and the three were still inside the plane, waiting for the aircraft to empty. After a few minutes, one of the air hostesses signaled them that it was okay to get off. Isadora quickly stood up, took her purse and raced down the aisle. Duncan and Hector followed, and just as they step out of the plane's door, flashes immediately greeted them.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" Isadora muttered as she covered her already blinded eyes with her bag. "The press is here…"

"Hey… I didn't know we were this famous in NYC…" Duncan replied back, dodging an incoming reporter who was sticking a microphone in his face.

"Just ignore them and smile…" Hector whispered over at the two after patting at there shoulders.

Duncan scoffed and smiled.

"I doubt they'll leave us alone…" he said. He then looked around and saw how much press people were actually there. A long line of security guards were standing by the passage way, blocking off what seems to be young girls and boys. One was screaming her head off and when she immediately saw Duncan looking at her direction she started jumping around and screaming more.

"Oh my GOD he looked at ME!!! MARRY ME DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!"

Duncan quickly looked the other way.

"Oh my _God_." Isadora muttered in return as the two continued walking down the pathway towards the airport. "They're actually swooning at your feet Duncan…"

"Oh shut up…" Duncan muttered back.

"Hey you two!" Hector said. The two turned around. "You go on ahead. I'll take care of these…" he added raising their passport.

"All right…" Isadora said nodding. "We'll meet you by the car…"

The airport's sliding doors opened and Hector quickly walked over to the other side. A security guard immediately took Hector's placed behind the two.

"The car is waiting outside sir, m'am." He said. Duncan nodded and adjusted his backpack. But just as they stepped out of very airport, a group of people suddenly rushed inside and ran into the three. Duncan got separated and was pushed back.

"Mr. Duncan!" the security guard shouted.

Seeing this, a group of fans nearby hurriedly got together and pushed aside the security guard blocking them. Soon, young girls suddenly surrounded Duncan and he soon was nowhere in sight for Isadora and the guard with her.

Duncan covered his head as one of the girls pulled at his arm and pushed a notebook and pen in his face.

"Get them off him quick!" he heard Isadora shout. But the girls wouldn't let go of Duncan. He then heard a vaguely familiar voice shouting from behind.

"Excuse me could you get your hands off Duncan?!?!"

Duncan tried seeing who it was, but he was still being pulled apart by the girls.

"Hey he's getting hurt!!!!" the voice shouted again. Someone then took Duncan's arms and spun him around. Soon, he was finally out of the group of raging fans and was seeing bright flashes again. He exhaled deeply and looked back. Security guards soon got a hold of the girls and were leading them out to the other side. Duncan gave out a sigh of relief and turned back around. A tall, beautiful dark-haired girl was standing in front of him, obviously staring at him with great excitement.

"Good thing you didn't get hurt back there Duncan…" she said wiping sweat off her forehead. "I'm so happy to see you again!!!"

"Well," Duncan started to say as Isadora coming back caught his eye. "I don't mean to be rude but…" he paused obviously still shook up after what happened. "Do I know you?"

The thrilled expression on the young girl's face disappeared at the very hearing of what he said.

"Don't you…don't you remember me???" the girl exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, did we know each other?" Duncan asked.

But before the girl could even answer, Isadora and the guard soon appeared and took Duncan by the shoulders. He tried to get away from their grip and still wanted to stay and figure out what the girl was talking about, but failed as Hector came and blocked the other way.

"C'mon, we have to go now before anything else happens…" he said. Isadora opened the car door and stepped inside. And just as the guard soon let go of Duncan, he turned around one last time to look at the girl. She was standing there, by the crowd, with younger boy and a much younger girl. Her black hair flew along the wind and as she pushed it back with her hand, something caught Duncan's eye.

Duncan's heart started beating.

He had felt it again.

The same feeling he always had.

For wrapped around the girl's fingers was a ribbon.

The very same ribbon Violet always wore.

****

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**A/N:** and finally it ends there!!!!!!!!!! Hhhahahaah!!! This is one heck of an accomplishment for me!!! I am soooo happy I was able to finish this!! Hahaha!!! Time to rejoice!!! But I'm sorry if it was kinda, well… how can I say this… oh whatever… -basta- I'm sorry… I'm kinda new to this sort of writing… -dba- I always write fics-with-young-characters… so this is really really really a different situation… but oh well… I still like it!! and sorry if the format really sucks... i do not know what is happening!! sigh... but... i'm really soo happy… hope you guys liked it!!!! I sooo want to write chapter 3 like now… okay I sound like a labeler right now… whatever… just don't forget to review OKAY??? Okay! Take care then!! Ciao!! :D


End file.
